Ron and Hermione A happy end?
by Lizzy Weasley
Summary: Ron loves Hermione and Hermione loves Ron. Sounds easy, but it isn't. Ron just can't tell Hermione what he feels for her. So, he makes up a plan. If he can convince Hermione or not, you can read here! COMPLETED!
1. Hermione

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places and charms of this story._

Ron and Hermione – A happy end?

Ron Weasley knew this face very well: all its different expressions, the brown eyes, the bushy brown hair- everything. Now, he saw the wonderfully soft lips in front of him- Hermione Granger's lips. He felt butterflies in his stomach.

Now these lips spoke to him: " Ron, you are everything I have! I need you so much!" And he whispered a question: "So, are your feelings for me more than friendship?" She nodded and looked at him seriously. With a smile, Ron whispered in her ear: "I feel the same for you!"

Now, her eyes expressed relief and enormous joy. Ron showed a big grin, too.

Hermione stood very close in front of him.

Then, Ron took her hand and asked her shyly: " May I kiss you?" And Hermione softly breathed a "yes".

He took her in his arms and her face came nearer. His heart went into his toes, the butterflies in his stomach made somersaults. His knees started to tremble but he felt very happy.

Hermione's face came nearer and nearer and then, Ron closed his eyes, expecting the kiss. The last that he heard, was her voice, she whispered "Ron".

But then this soft and whispering voice transformed and somebody shook him. "Ron!" The voice was now deeper, but it was familiar to Ron. It said: "Ron! Wake up!" Finally, Ron opened his eyes.

At first, he didn't know what was going on: Harry was there, in front of him, instead of Hermione, looking surprised and he, Ron, held Harry's hand! Furthermore, Ron heard many people laugh and a woman shout. He looked around, puzzled. He was in their divinations classroom, Professor Trelawney was standing behind him and the other pupils couldn't stop laughing because Ron's attempt to kiss Harry had looked too funny. Of course, in his dream it had been Hermione, not Harry.

Now Harry said: "Ron! Could you please give me my hand back? I still need it! And really, my friend, you know that I love you but you don't have to kiss me!"

Ron's face turned red, it was as red as his hair.

"Please stop laughing at Mr Weasley!", Professor Trelawney said with her mysterious voice, "Dreams are a very good way of predicting the future. So, it could have been a prediction! I see that your mind is open to all methods of this difficult art, Mr Weasley! Five points to Gryffindor and now please open your books on page 29. It's the chapter about dreams!"

Finally, their professor left their table and went over to Parvati and Lavender.

But Ron still hadn't realized what had happened. He stared at Harry and forgot to close his mouth.

Then, Harry freed his hand.

"Harry", gradually, Ron's brain started to work again and he whispered, "I had a dream about Hermione! I wanted to kiss her!"

"Really? I didn't realize that! Nobody here did!" Harry couldn't hide his big smile any longer. "Ron lo-oves Hermy, Hermy lo-oves Ronnie!", he sang quietly, but then more seriously, he asked: "Why don't you finally tell her? I have had to listen to stories about your Hermy- dreams for 2 years now! Do something, ask her to go out with you! My nerves can't bear that trying-to-kiss-Harry-because-I-dream-about-Hermy any longer! All the teachers and pupils think that you are crazy!"

"But I can't tell her what I feel, she doesn't feel the same! We always argue, that isn't a very good sign!"

But Harry knew the truth: "Oh, come on! You behave like an old married couple! These rows are your special way to show your love! You two belong together! So, tell her!"

But Ron's thoughts had gone into another direction: "What about a love potion?"

"Now, you are really going mad, Ron! She already loves you, you don't need a love potion!"

Ron wasn't very convinced: "Maybe you are right, but I can't tell her! So, here's another plan…" And then, he whispered something into Harry's ears.

_Please write a review because it's my first story and in a foreign language!_

_(Sorry to the people who have already sent a review but I had some problems with my computer! But now it's ok again!)_


	2. The plan

Later that day, Ron and Harry sat nervously in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was with them. The two boys had had a very long argument because of Ron's "fabulous" (at least, he thinks so) plan. But Harry felt sympathy for his best friend and so, he had promised to help Ron, even though he wasn't very convinced of the plan.

Now, they tried to do their homework while waiting for the common room to get empty, but they really couldn't concentrate on their Transfiguration task.

Harry felt nervous for Ron and Ron was that excited that he spilled three bottles of ink over his books. Hermione had to use a cleaning spell to remove the blue colour from Ron's parchments.

After that, the girl was watching the two boys very suspiciously for some time. Her face really was a question mark. Hermione had the strange feeling that they were up to something, but she said nothing. In fact, she wondered if she really wanted to hear it. Then, she concentrated on her homework again.

At about midnight, only the three friends remained in their common room.

That was the right time for the plan. As agreed, Ron gave Harry a sign, he said: "Harry, my friend, do you have your Divinations book with you? I could need it and I don't know where mine is!" And his friend answered: "My book is in my bedroom. Wait, I will fetch it for you!"

Harry went to the entrance of the stairs that led to the boys' bedrooms and pretended to ascend the stairs, but actually, he sat down after the first few steps where Hermione and Ron couldn't see him any more.

Then, he mumbled a charm while Ron asked Hermione, if she knew how to bewitch a goblin.

Suddenly, a huge tarantula appeared next to Ron's book (of course, this was the effect of Harry's charm and it wasn't a real spider, it was made of plastic). Ron saw the spider immediately and became very pale. Even though he knew that it was made of plastic, he didn't have to pretend to be frightened because it looked very realistic…

So, Ron jumped up from his chair and then, onto Hermione's lap and threw his arms around her, trembling.

Harry had to suppress a laughter: Ron looked like a frightened mouse and Hermione's face was distorted in anger and therefore very red. She was that angry that she couldn't say anything. Obviously, she had recognized that the spider wasn't real, but Harry couldn't stop now.

He knew what to do: he muttered a second charm (meanwhile Ron stumbled: "Everywhere spiders! They want to fetch me!" He was really afraid of the plastic tarantula!) and then all the lights went out.

Harry couldn't see anything, but he heard Hermione scream, then she hissed something, Ron cried and then a "Lux" from a forth person. With this charm, all the lights went on again and Harry could see that everything had gone wrong: Ron had become paralysed because of the spider and Hermione had used this for conjuring another spider on Ron's leg, but now, a real spider! And this little animal, had been the reason for Ron's scream! Evidently, Hermione wasn't really fond of Ron's plan!

Now, his friend was even more frightened than before ("I know that they want to fetch me, they want to kill me!") and the girl finally threw him off her lap.

Harry could hear a faint "Ouch", but he stared at the door where the forth person stood.

He had never seen Professor McGonagall that angry before. She said "Finite Incantatem" with a shaking voice and the two spiders disappeared, but Ron didn't really feel better, not with a volcano in the same room that could break out at any time.

Then, McGonagall came towards the table and Harry could see that her lips were the thinnest of all thin lines.

He left his hiding place and tried to invent an excuse. He started with "Professor, we just wanted to…", but he could never end this sentence because the volcano broke out: "I don't care about what you wanted! That was the most stupid thing I have every seen! How dare you abuse magic in order to kiss a girl, Mr Weasley, because obviously that's what you wanted to do! But don't you realize that she doesn't want that? And you, Mr Potter, you helped Mr Weasley? Is that the behaviour of a wizard who has shown his extraordinary talent, bravery and intellect to the magical world over the last five years? You two get detention for one week and Gryffindor will lose 20 points!"

With these words, she rushed out of the common room.

But that was not the end because Hermione, whose face was as red as Ron's hair, found her voice again: "You two are the biggest idiots I have ever seen in my life! And Ron, if you ever touch me again, I will transform you into a toad!" She, too, left the boys.

Ron and Harry could hear her shut the door to her bedroom very loudly. And the two boys could hear snicker and laughter: the screams had woken the other Gryffindors who had overheard everything.

Harry could only say: "Really good plan, Ron!"

_To be continued..._


	3. The happy end?

_The last chapter of this story, I hope you will like it! _

_Now, I want to thank the people who have supported me with their nice reviews: Dany Granger Weasley, Moonlight Awakening, justanormalgirl357, HPLover49, Tammy, wildmage58, dancerrdw, rose, bigsmileygirl-3 and MysteryALASKA! That means so much to me!_

_To answer rose's question: I am from Germany (now you know why I wrote "foreign language")!_

_Special thanks to Orliey whose first two reviews very deleted (the problems with my computer, you know)! Thank you for your great interest!_

_And then of course to you, Sybill, my inspiration! Without you, I wouldn't even know this site! So, thank you!_

_Please tell me how you like this chapter! __And now, have fun!_

The next days weren't very pleasant for Harry and Ron: they had to serve their detention in Professor McGonagall's office (essay: Why are you not allowed to force somebody to kiss you with the help of magic? Write about 10 metres.), Hermione ignored them and didn't even say "Hello" and the rest of the school laughed at them (of course, the Gryffindors had told Ron's story to their friends in the other houses and therefore, everybody knew it).

It was all right for Harry because he had experienced worse situations, but Ron's mood was very bad (his new nickname was "Spider-kiss").

He couldn't sleep at night (his head was filled with Hermione) and so, he fell asleep during their lessons, which meant even more detention for him. And when Ron was awake, he couldn't listen to the teachers either because he had to write "Hermione" on every book he had, on his hand, with many hearts around it. In fact, he even wanted to decorate Harry's arm with the name of his beloved girl. He couldn't even eat because he had to watch his Hermione when they were in the Great Hall. But Hermione avoided his looks.

Harry started to worry about Ron (nobody wanted to talk to him anymore because he started every sentence with "Hermione"). He knew that he had to do something.

One evening, he asked Ron: "Why do you love Hermione?" That brought Ron back from his trance and he looked at his friend with huge eyes. "There are many reasons!", he said, "I love the way she says "Ron", I love her voice, I love her hairstyle, I love her intelligence, I love… I also love her eyes! Don't you think that her eyes are beautiful, Harry?" Harry's answer was a snore. "Harry!"

"Sorry my friend, I couldn't get much sleep last night."

And after some time: "But if you love her that much that you could talk about her for hours, then you should tell her! Yes, I know, you can't!" (he shook his head) "But you will!"

That was all Harry said and he refused to say more.

One day later, Hermione sat on a bank in front of the lake. Harry had asked her for a meeting because he wanted to talk to her urgently and she didn't deny it.

Harry was too late, but Hermione didn't care about that because her thoughts were far far away. She thought about Ron!

His wonderful red hair, his charm, his humour, his smile, the way he moved and the fact that her heart always made a leap when he entered a room. She even loved their rows.

But why couldn't he tell her what he felt? Obviously, he was in love with her, but he played terrible tricks on her instead of talking to her!

If he just said something, then she would be like wax in his hands.

"Why do boys always have to hide their feelings?", Hermione thought, "I would like to hit him! Stupid…"

But her thoughts were interrupted: now, somebody stood in front of her, but not Harry- it was Ron!

Hermione got up from the bank and said angrily: "I should have known that this is a trap! You want to make a fool of me again! And Harry helps you!"

She wanted to go back to the castle, but Ron took her hand and held her back. "Please Hermione, stay! This time, I am completely innocent! I didn't know that you would be here! Harry told me to meet him here. That's the truth!"

Hermione didn't seem to be very convinced, but she didn't leave.

Ron had to take a deep breath (Courage Ron!). "But I am glad that Harry arranged this," he said, his face slightly red, "because I will never have the courage again to tell you what I will tell you now! And please do not interrupt me or you will never hear it: Hermione, we are friends, very close friends, but my feelings for you are more than friendship! I love you! And now what I have wanted to ask you for two years: Do you want to go out with me?"

Ron felt very relieved that he had finally told her the truth he was also very nervous. What would Hermione answer?

Hermione couldn't find her voice at first, but then suddenly, tears were running down her cheek, but she smiled.

After some seconds that seemed like eternity for Ron, Hermione breathed: "Yes!" Then very loudly and happily: "Yes, I will go out with you! And I feel the same for you!"

This was the happiest moment in Ron's life.

He embraced his Hermione and wanted to kiss her, but- "Ron!", she said reproachfully, her face slightly pink.

Ron's joy disappeared. "Yes?", he said anxiously.

"Don't be that fast! Give us some time!" The pink colour on her cheeks went away and she smiled again.

Ron felt very eased. He said "OK" and kissed her hand instead.

Hand in hand, they went back to the castle.

Harry, who had watched everything form a safe distance, had to smile. He said to himself: "Mission completed!"


End file.
